What we became
by Madness and Greed
Summary: They send Lockdown to get Deadlock back. Because he was the right mech for a job like that. And this one was personal.


Again: I am sorry for my English and in case I fuck up the paragraphs again...

~o~

"Give me one reason not to kill you.", Lockdown growled. The left corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

~ years before

The day took great casualties. They didn't think the Autobots would send all the forces from their base, risking its safety and leaving no one to guard it. But they did. And the plan succeeded. Deadlock rubbed his neck and waited until the bigger mechs slowly walked down the hallways and back to their rooms, or the medbay or to get some energon. He had no intention of being squashed between some unmindful tank-types. His back ached and he took a few minor blasts, but nothing so severe that he had to get it checked. The fight took almost two days. This was what he expected when his superiors ordered him to go with the attack-units instead of the special forces.  
It was punishment. To make him regret his disobedience. A small chuckle escaped his vocalizer. He wouldn't break. Many Autobots died at his hands today and there would be more when they took revenge. With every single death, he would be getting stronger. Punishment? More like training. Deadlock waited for the last big grounder to make his way down to the main building. Then something else caught his attention. Someone else. His red optics refocused. Looked like he wasn't the only one who ended up in this unit besides his smaller frame type. The black and green mech turned right and vanished into the hallway down to the older, abandoned quarters. Now that was interesting. What was he even doing there? He noticed the energon stains on the floor.  
"You´re leaking.", he muttered to himself.  
And that was not the way to the medbay. His curiosity got the better of him and he followed silently.

It was easy to track him. The spilled energon led him all the way to the other end of the building. He wasn't a medic. But it was most certainly a bad sign when the bleeding didn't stop. Above him the lights started to flicker. It would have surprised him if this part of the HQ was fully operational. Deadlock watched the other walk over to a door and stop in front of it. Nothing happened. After some more seconds he heard his voice, echoing from the high ceilings in the empty hallway.  
"What ya want, creep?" The white and black Decepticon tensed a little. Looked like he was caught. No need to hide his presence any longer. He stepped out of the shadows and came a little closer.  
"You´re leaking."  
"So? That's none of your business. Get lost.", he hissed and turned his head over to the unwanted stalker.  
It was the first time Deadlock got a view on his unusual faceplate. White with black patterns. Suddenly he remembered the guy. He overheard it when some officers talked about him. His name was Lockdown. Some weirdo from another district they said.

"That's close enough."  
Deadlock stopped a few meters away and let his optics wander over the others plating. Many transformation seams meant many modifications, spiky, scratched armor and a missing hand to his surprise. Instead of a hand, Lockdown had a hook wielded to his right arm. And then there was this grenade shard, stuck in his shoulder. He saw the energon dripping down his body from there and he smiled just a little. It was in his normal arm. That meant he couldn't just pull it out and close the wound. With his bulky shoulderpieces there was no chance for him to reach it.  
"Looks like you need some help.", Deadlock noticed malicious.  
Lockdown turned away from the door and stared at him. "And looks like you need to frag off."  
He really didn't need to be bothered by some idiot. This was just a scratch. As soon as he got the shard out he would be fine. The white mech didn't quite catch the hint and came even closer.  
"I saw you crush that tanks spark today. The guy didn't stand a chance."  
That kinda impressed him. You had to be good to get his attention in a crowd of fighting brawlers. Normally they would be cannon fodder. But it looked like the two of them could keep up to the others.

"What's that?", Lockdown mused. "Trying to flatter me now?"  
"No. Trying to distract you."  
"Wha-" He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence.  
Deadlock had no idea why he was doing this. Maybe it was boredom. Maybe interest. Maybe something completely different. Right now it didn't matter. It was two more steps to the other mech and he reached him in a split second. Deadlock grabbed him by the unharmed shoulder, pushed him against the wall with his own body and tried to pull him into a tight headlock. Lockdown thrashed against him in anger, almost throwing him right off. "Hold-! Still!", he gasped, using all his strength to fight the artificial enhanced mech. That didn't go as expected, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He steadied his stand and leaned over so had the advantage. Like this he would work against his own weight and he had time to figure out a plan. But even this didn't seem to stop him from struggling in the same intensity.  
"Let go, you fragging piece of- arrgh!"  
Lockdown threw his head back and slammed it down on Deadlocks, getting a small pained sound out of his vocalizer. This position was bad. Very bad. He didn't expect so much resistance. On a count of three, he did in his thoughts, he let go of his shoulder, turned around and let him stumble forward. Lockdown was strong. That was something he knew for sure now. But he was also heavy. So all he needed to do was to bring him off balance. Deadlock swirled around and kicked his knees. It wasn't enough to take him down. Before the green mech could recover he was pushed and stumbled over the other Decepticons heels. He landed on his backside, already trying to turn around and get back to his feet. His opponent was faster. Deadlock sat down on his chestplate, pushing his arms down with his knees. The sharp hook missed him by inches. It was easy for him to get out of the way, so he couldn't reach him anymore.

"What is your slaggin´ problem!?", Lockdown spat under him, fighting back and trying to hit him somehow. His armor was too thick to get his legs up far enough and the energon loss was draining his energy. Still… Deadlock admired his stubbornness.  
"Just hold still, idiot.", he muttered and pushed him down again.  
The other mech growled furiously. No one was allowed to touch him like this, order him around, tell him to stay down.  
"I´ll kill you!"  
"Calm down!"  
He wasn't even trying to hurt him and he still acted like this. Shouting at him to calm down was maybe not the best tactic though. Deadlock had better methods for that. It wasn't the first time he had to soothe a panicking or cranky mech. An overdose of circuit speeders usually had effects like this. Carefully he put his hands on his neck, rubbed his stiff plating. This guy was even a whole big stiffness. Everything on him seemed tense and in alert. But it was no use. He kept struggling. The wound in his shoulder kept bleeding around the shard. There was not one chance to grab it safely and without doing more damage. He had patience, yes. Not endless patience though. Deadlock stopped working on the tension and dug his digits in a softer spot on the back of his neck, close to his spinal strut. Lockdown froze. His optics grew wide and he opened his mouth in a silent gasp.  
"Yes. Like that.", Deadlock muttered quietly.

Pressure points were a useful thing if you knew where to push and had the time to look for them. Not a good battle tactic, but very effective in situations like this. He let go of him and slowly sat up, raising his hands in a non-threatening way. The paralysis should loosen up in a few seconds. Sometimes it was all they needed. The thick armor shifted under him, the green mech watched him closely.  
"Now be a good boy and don't move."  
Deadlock felt him relax just a little. This guy certainly didn't enjoy to get dominated, but he could be coaxed. Slow, careful steps, a little anger, a little violence and surprise. He got his attention now. The moment he lost it, he would jump him and snap his neck. He liked games. As much as Deadlock did. When he touched the shard Lockdown didn't even flinch. His optics were fixed on his opponents face. Looking for hints to his intentions. The sharp object was right in his main fuel line, keeping it from providing his arm with enough energon. It should be able to heal on its own with some care. He wrapped his digits around it and pulled it out in one yank.  
Lockdown gave another angry growl. The stinging sensation gave his resistance a boost. In one motion he dragged his arms free and threw Deadlock off his frame. His arm felt numb now that the energon started flowing again. It didn't keep him from getting up and nothing kept the white mech from doing that too. Even less kept Lockdown from tackling him and pushing him through the open door into the room. Deadlock felt lips on his, but even more he felt denta tugging at them. He hissed back, doing the same. This was far from a kiss. It was more like enraged biting and half-fighting. They both tasted energon and none of them knew who's it was and none of them cared.

"That's not how you… thank someone.", Deadlock muttered between gasps.  
"Shut up."  
So less talk it was. Fair enough. He didn't have a problem with that. Lockdown pressed him against the wall, licking down his lips, over his jawline to the neck. His grip on Deadlocks wrist only tightened. The hooks sharp edges almost pierced the thinner metal of his other hand as he pinned it to the wall with it. They both felt the heat between them. It was time to turn the tables again. The white mech freed one of his arms and punched his distracted attacker right under his sparkchamber, so he would back off. He indeed stumbled back in surprise, but not as much as Deadlock thought. The quick answer was an even quicker strike to his face, he wasn't able to dodge.  
The taste of energon filled his mouth once more. Really not bad for a left-handed punch. When he wiped his faceplate with his arm, a small grin appeared on his lips. This was so much better than a boring night in his own quarters. Lockdown grabbed him by the shoulder, but he pushed back. His optics were glowing with a mix of anger and something else, the black pattern on his face moved with every snarl and growl. Just a few seconds of staring at each other and they clashed again. Deadlock felt the spiky armor scrape paint off his plating. His system gave some warnings he quickly ignored. That one hand his opponent had was halfway to tearing out his shoulder armor. There was only one direction to go. He launched himself against him, trying to get him back to the ground. Lockdown hit the edge of an old sofa with the back of his knees and fell on his aft, dragging Deadlock along. The old furniture creaked under the weight of both mechs.

Their faces met again, literally. Snapping, biting, hissing. He was sitting on top, his legs to Lockdowns sides, the hands on his neck. His cooling fans kicked in and the green mech gave a dark chuckle. Of course he had noticed. It was dulled when Deadlock bit his glossa hard. Any possible sound of protest got stuck in his vocalizer. When he let go his denta were replaced by his lips again. Lockdown put hand and hook on his aft and watched his fellow Decepticon grind is heated plating against his.  
"There is-", Deadlock huffed. "-no way I'm gonna let some dirty-"  
"And still-", the green mech interrupted with a grin. "You are horny like some turbofox in heat."  
There was no denying obvious facts. It's been a while and he was not interested in getting intimate with any tank-types. This on the other hand… Deadlock grabbed one of his black helmet finials and pulled his head over.  
"Open your valve cover.", he demanded with narrowed optics.  
All he got was a laugh. "When the Autobots win the war! No fragging way!"  
Lockdown yanked his helm free and leaned back again, enjoying the view. Fragging with a random stranger was one thing. Being fragged by a random stranger another. But it would be a shame if this ended right here. He was just starting to like it. So he opened his spike cover instead.

"Slagging piece of scrap.", Deadlock muttered through his closed lips.  
Still he looked at the green and black spike, aching for attention. That was a game for two. With a wicked grin he took hold on the big shoulderpieces of his partner and started moving against him again, trapping the head of Lockdowns spike between their bodies. He gave an almost pained growl, but drifted over to an audible purr.  
"Would you look at that.", Deadlock noticed amused. "Someone likes it rough."  
"I would frag your brains out.", was the not-so-bad comeback.  
Maybe that was something for another night. There wasn't exactly something like trust between them. He felt his own spike press uncomfortable against his panel, so he opened up and let it sprung free. Lockdown didn't seem to mind. With his normal hand he reached over to Deadlock and pulled him closer, nipping and tugging at his neck-cables. The white mech struggled just a little, but moaned satisfied when he rubbed their spikes together. He wrapped his digits around them and gave a few good strokes. When the growl close to his audios became more impatient, he started to move his whole body. His grip was tight and his thumb teasingly stroked the underside of the green mechs spike.

A few more warnings flashed though his HUD. Just a simple handjob and he was getting so worked up by it. It had really been too long since he took care of his needs somehow. Deadlock gasped when Lockdown bit him harder. He moved faster, squeezed harder, rode his own hand and ground against that pointy idiots spike. When overload suddenly hit him he almost yelped, but kept moving until the charge was gone. The others body had tensed and twitched slightly under him, he could still feel it. Slowly his systems started to cool down again. The enjoyable tickle was still sparkling through his body. This was exactly what he had needed after so much fighting. More fighting. With a nice ending. Deadlock looked up and Lockdown was already staring at him. He was still seated on his legs.  
"Get lost."  
"What?!" That green bastard couldn't be serious. What kind of attitude was that supposed to be?  
Deadlock pushed against his chestplate a little more than he needed as he got up and turned away.  
"Scrapheap.", he snarled.  
At least he got rid of some overcharge. This was ridiculous and he didn't need it. The guy could go die somewhere.

When he was almost at the door, his husky voice stopped him from leaving.  
"Never caught your name."  
He looked over his shoulder, back into the dark room. "Deadlock."  
Lockdown tilted his helm, obviously interested. "You´re in the same hallway by any chance tomorrow?"  
Deadlock just huffed annoyed. "Yeah, sure. Not a chance, fragtard."  
With that he left. And they both knew he would be back. More than once.

"Give me one reason not to kill you.", Lockdown growled. Deadlock looked to the ground. The grip on his blaster tightened. He betrayed the Decepticons. There was no way back. The green mech onlined his weapon systems with an audible hum.  
"We were a good team, you know?", he muttered.  
"Yeah. I know."

~o~

Any thought? I thought... why not make it personal?


End file.
